The lives of Minos and Huntskid before Dawn
by James95
Summary: Although Dawn hasn't risen on the future, there is enough light to gaze into two of Young Justice's soon to be heroes, Minos and Huntskid. This three part will look into their lives of crime, everyday and their true relationship. Warning (Or if you like this sort of thing): future yaoi. This is linked to the story The Dawn of New Heroes by YJandDisneyfangrl


**The lives of Minos and Huntskid before Dawn **

**Okay guys, this will be a three shot with a possible follow sequel based on your reviews. This takes place before the story that YJandDisneyfangirl is making ("the Dawn of New Heroes") and focuses primarily on the relationship between Minos, in his Crimson Cap days, and Huntskid. This is set three months before the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice but I own the lovely couple**

Part 1) Fighters

7:15pm

For an area brimming with the elite, the most influential, Star City was not known for lit alleyways. Quite frankly, there was more dirt and trash here than at Cam's favourite place and that was saying something. Well, that was what Axel thought to himself as he broke the nose of his fellow man with a sickening crunch.

That was a lie. That man wasn't a human like him. Human beings weren't supposed to attempt murder, at least they shouldn't in this world. Axel never met this brown balaclava clad thug but he did know the man who this dunce tried to beat to death. All Carl wanted was to surprise his love on her birthday. Well, he got the ring but, thanks to this beaten up mess, he was given a broken collarbone as well as a hand fractured with all the nails forced out by the sheer force of the metal pipe. Carl's stirring overall wearing form was away from the fight and would get an ambulance. Axel, or rather the Crimson Cap, had guaranteed it.

He was glad not to use the guns this time, bullet wounds were an instant police report if the target made it to the hospital and even then the police would find them. The Nigerian boy preferred hand to hand combat any day. The light brown skin which was not covered up by his tight fitting white shirt, baggy blue jeans, the black domino mask over his dark brown eyes or even his brown leather jacket was flecked with droplets of blood, not his of course. The muscular teen's trainers and trademark plain red baseball cap which concealed his short brown afro were, thankfully, stain free as he tied the assailant up with some wire to a lamp post with a big sign saying "Arrest me, I put a guy in hospital" made from some thrown away cardboard around the guy's neck before calling for Carl's ambulance on a nearby payphone, careful to disguise his voice, leaving for a high roof just to make sure the poor victim was okay.

All in all it was a good night's work for the Crimson Cap.

_Less than five minutes away, three men in black gasmasks fled from Central bank, thousands of hundred dollar bills in the bags that swung wildly as the trio sprinted to the van. The three men, who had taken on aliases of the three stooges, having practiced for this event several times believed that they would make it. Larry, being the muscle, never expected to open the door to an arrow in the right leg. He fell in pain with his silver bracelet being splattered on by faint blood drops._

_Curly and Moe reached for the pistols by their sides upon this surprise, yet they dropped their guns in pain as black arrows pierced their shooting hands, three more arrows, each to a separate left knee, made the culprits kneel down as the shooter stepped out of the van._

_Although he wasn't short, Huntskid looked like a black Kevlar coated wire figurine with all of his invisible muscle. His jet black, short hair nearly matched his bodysuit and the pale skin on his hands made the white beret on his head and the warm blue eyes behind the purple domino eyemask stand out with a distinct shine. The vertical purple lines on his suit and black army boots added vibrancy to his somewhat plain getup and made him stand out. Yet from the smile on his face he was as composed as an estate agent whilst he advanced on the crippled villains. An estate agent with a large wood handled cleaver strapped to his back and a bulge hiding his ID bracelet was visible under his left hand sleeve._

"_Well isn't this a nice surprise" Huntskid beamed with a tilt to his head; "I was passing through and look what I have; criminals delivered to my door. Well... it's not my door and I would never live in a place that even I could break into but that's a technicality"._

_One of the robbers attempted to pull out a knife from the holder on his calf yet he was met with a wicked looking cleaver an inch away from his right cheek. "Let me finish" Huntskid said through gritted teeth, "I want you guys to give back that money and turn yourselves in or Knifey here gets a firsthand experience of my culinary skills. Are we clear"?_

_The three men didn't reply other than a jump and violent nodding of their heads as the cleaver stabbed into a nearby drainpipe. "Good boys" the teenager smiled before a wail of the sirens sent him running into the shadows, leaving the three broken men rethinking their life choices before they were forced into the pandas by the firing squad pigs._

_Huntskid observed this sight from the rooftops and pulled a genuine smile._


End file.
